


your beauty, tempting me

by AbVeAnTdAeRr



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Friendship/Love, Love, Not Beta Read, be my beta plz, i need a beta tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbVeAnTdAeRr/pseuds/AbVeAnTdAeRr
Summary: Kataang. "When you have found temptation. Breathing. Living. How could you not entertain it?" Katara and Aang... tempting each other.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Kudos: 6





	1. Aang

He swears he's not tempted.

Aang could never. Would never.

Its not in his teachings - not in his morals.

Temptation is wrong. Temptation is sin.

It is a figure that thrives in the blackest of dark until your curiosity gives weigh.

It swallows you.

Finishes you.

Spits you back out into an abyss of decaying resistance and multiplying want.

He is not tempted.

But he is pulled into her atmosphere.

It is here, she can do anything. It is here that his resolve bends to her will. Stretches to her desire.

A holding of hands.

A kiss on his cheek.

A murmur of his name.

Like hanging from a cliff, he has one hand grappling at the edge of his sanity. The other grips at the absence of a heart he has willingly given her.

And his surrender stares back at him. Looking down at him from the safety of this cliff. It plucks at Aang's fingers - one by one - with rehearsed ease.

Now, he is falling. Falling. Until he has found himself with her.

Embracing her. Kissing her. Loving her.

This is beauty, he thinks. This is temptation embodied.

She is desire turned flesh. She is beauty wrapped in the fleece of human longing. She is anything and everything.

He is not tempted.


	2. Katara

She swears she's not tempted.

No, not Katara.

Not mature, uptight, wouldn't-do-anything-wrong Katara.

Because the thought is gross. Even if it's tempting and a whole bunch of other words she doesn't claim to know (she does, though).

And Katara is definitely... not... tempted...

Oh, but wait!

He's smiling at her now from across the room. That big smile too. The one where it's so big, your lips are forcing your eyes to close. Innocent. That's what it is. And Katara is not tempted. Because temptation is absurd.

Oh, but wait!

He's coming closer now. Too close. So close she can see herself in the dark of his pupils. Those eyes. Damn those grey eyes.

But she's stronger than that. He's going to need more than easy eyes and an innocent smile to -

Oh, Spirits!

His hands are at her sides now, fingers pressing into the skin of her waist. And his lips. Full and sweet. Practiced and deadly. They're working against her now. Leaving their evidence in red, splotchy marks against her skin.

And is he kissing her? Or is she kissing him?

Are they on the floor? Or on the bed?

Is she under the water? Or above?

This is what she wonders as she's pulling at the sash of his trousers.

And she swears she's not tempted.

How ridiculous.

**Author's Note:**

> I will admit, this was a little dramatic but you can't tell me Aang never thought about Katara in that way.


End file.
